Fairy Tail: Saga God's Sins
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: Un nuevo gremio oscuro amenaza con destruir Earth Land y Fairy Tail deberá formar una alianza para hacerles frente, pero ¿Que pasara cuando la única persona capaz de vencerlos es miembro de ese mismo gremio? ¿Podrán nuestros magos sacarla de toda la oscuridad y dolor que la rodea? Y lo mas importante ¿Saldrán vivos de esta? CAP 2 UP!
1. ¡Formemos una alianza!

Holaaa! Aqui Maddie Hatter con su primer capitulo de su primer fic! Bueno quiero aclarar que es mas de aventura que de romance pero igual hay romance. Hay Nalu, Gruvia, un poco de Lyvia (pero es gruvia), Gale, Jerza, Roguekino, y STINGXOC (esto es lo que mas amo *-*). La historia es una nueva saga de Fairy Tail, que sucede luego de la saga de Tartaros. Es el primer capitulo, asi que tenganle paciencia porque luego iran apareciendo mas personajes y va a ser mas emocionante.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail no me pertenecen como tampoco me pertenece los personajes o lugares donde se encuentra la historia, salvo algunos OC que si son de mi propiedad, y quizas alguno que otro nombre. Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

En fin, no los sigo molestando mas, espero que les guste!

* * *

Capitulo l: ¡Formemos una alianza!

Ya habían pasado un par de meses luego de la lucha contra Tartaros y todo iba bien. Fairy Tail reconstruyo el gremio, con algunas mejoras adicionales por supuesto que según el maestro eran necesarias, es decir, posiblemente inservibles. Sabertooth acepto nuevamente a Minerva, quien luego de su lucha con Erza volvió a la luz, y la perdonaron por todo lo que había hecho, al igual que Lucy, Erza, Kagura y todos los demás. Y en el resto de los gremios también todo seguía normal. Normal hasta la llegada de cierta noticia...

**…:Fairy Tail:...**

Era un día normal en Fairy Tail, todos peleaban, bebían y reían como siempre lo habían hecho. En especial un par de idiotas que no se aburrían de luchar toda la tarde y destruir el nuevo gremio (eran peores que Tartaros ._.')

- ¿Que acabas de decir, pervertido de hielo? -amenazo Natsu acercándose peligrosamente a Gray, quien no se quedaba atrás.

- Lo que escuchaste, cabeza de lava -dijo Gray apunto de darle un golpe en la cara, mientras se le notaba una venita en la frente, al igual que Natsu.

- ¿Quieres pelea, bastardo? -dijo acercándose aun mas a Gray-. Adelante, vamos -y dicho esto ambos comenzaron a luchar, destruyendo todo a su paso. Como era de costumbre, a medida que avanzaba la pelea, varios iban sumándose, como Elfman que gritaba cosas como 'Pelear es de hombre' y cosas por el estilo y Gajeel quien no podia cantar tranquilo, hasta que destruyeran todo, o hasta que...

- ¡Gray-sama! -grito una Juvia con corazones en los ojos mientras veía como Gray era lanzado contra... Erza. Ella, por su parte, estaba viendo con el mayor deseo del mundo un bello y delicioso pastel de fresas, el cual unos segundos mas tarde era aplastado por un casi desnudo Gray. Gray simplemente se levanto y siguió luchando, sin darse cuenta del error mas grande de su vida: destruir el pastel de Erza. Ella miró su aplastado pastel mientras unas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos, pero esto fue reemplazado por un aura de furia y muerte. Erza camino hacia el circulo donde todos peleaban y se adentro tranquilamente en el. Lucy, quien los veía, en un par de pestañeos vio a todos en el suelo menos a Natsu y Gray, quienes rogaban por su vida. Todos miraban con lastima a los dos mago aunque para su suerte el castigo nunca llego, ya que el maestro Makarov llamo a todos para dar un aviso especial, quien había llegado hace solo unas horas de una reunión con el consejo.

- Todos, tengo algo muy importante que decirles -comenzó a decir.

- Abuelo -interrumpió Natsu-. Ya nos disculpamos por el puerto destruido en Hargeon.

- No es sobre eso -dijo el maestro calmadamente.

- También nos disculpamos por el incidente en el castillo de Aaron -hablo el azabache.

- Tampoco hablo de eso -respondió esta vez con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Bueno, también-

- No es sobre los lugares que destruyeron esta semana -le interrumpió. Si le dejaba continuar, estarían mas de una hora escuchando todas las ciudades destruidas y todas las cartas de disculpa que tendría que escribir pronto. Al pensar en esto, un aura de depresión rodeo al maestro de Fairy Tail.

- ¿Entonces de que trata? -pregunto Erza. El maestro suspiro y prosiguió a hablar.

**…:Sabertooth:...**

Todos conversaban y reían animadamente entre ellos. En una esquina, Minerva observaba a todos. Por fuera parecía segura e indiferente pero por dentro había una pequeña pizca de timidez. Un rubio se acerco por detrás.

- Ojou, ¿Estas bien? -pregunto Sting.

- ¿Por que me sigues llamando así, Sting? -pregunto sin mirarlo.

- No lo se -dijo sonriendo mirando como mas allá algunos miembros del gremio reían felizmente entre ellos-. Siempre te llame así, infundías ese respeto.

- Ya no, así que no lo sigas haciendo.

- Por supuesto que sigues haciéndolo -dijo Orga, quien venia de haber cantado y bebido junto a otros-. Eres Minerva, la dama mas fuerte de Sabertooth.

- Deberías dejar de torturarte -dijo Rogue, quien también se había acercado, junto a Rufus y Yukino.

- Si -lo apoyo Yukino-. Todos caen alguna vez en el lado oscuro. Todo Sabertooth lo hizo en algún momento.

- Pero nadie como yo. Los hice sufrir a todos -dijo mirando hacia el piso, pero sin perder el aura de elegancia y seguridad que caracteriza a Minerva

- Recuerdo que los miembros de Crime Sorcier, todos cayeron alguna vez y estuvieron a punto de destruir todo Fiore. Ahora hacen todo lo posible para mejorar el mundo y librarlo del mal -hablo Rufus.

- Pero... -trato de decir Minerva.

- No -la interrumpió Sting-. Eres miembro de Sabertooth, nuestra amiga, nuestra nakama.

Minerva miro a Sting y sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que ella había hecho, había extorsionado a Sting, y tomado de rehén a Lector, había dañado a Lucy, Erza, Kagura, Milliana, y mas, y todos la habían perdonado. Por fin tenia un verdadero hogar y una verdadera familia.

- Ahora, -volvió a hablar el dragon slayer de la luz, ahora serio- reúnan a todos, tengo que dar una importante noticia.

Todos miraron intrigados al rubio mientras este se alejaba.

**…:Lamia Scale:...**

- Jura-san -lo llamo Chelia mientras corría hacia el. Recupero el aliento y luego hablo-. Ooba Ba quiere hablar con todos nosotros.

- ¿De que querrá hablarnos? -le pregunto a la chica.

- Quien sabe... -dijo un peliblanco mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- No importa que querrá decirnos, porque mientras sea con amor, no hay nada de que preocuparnos -dijo la prima de Chelia.

- Sera mejor que nos pongamos en marcha -dijo un cejotas que haría que Rock Lee se pusiera celoso.

Los magos caminaron por los pasillos de Lamia Scale hasta llegar a la sala principal, donde estaban todos. Arriba, la maestra esperaba a todos para dar el aviso.

**…:Mermaid Heels:...**

- Chicas -se acerco Kagura hacia Milliana y Beth, quienes estaban en una mesa del comedor principal de Mermaid Heels-. La maestra tiene algo que decirnos.

- ¿La maestra? -pregunto la gatita sorprendida-. Siempre te pide a ti que nos des las noticias, Kagura-chan.

- Debe de ser muy importante para tener que decírnoslo ella -se preocupo la castaña que acompañaba a Milliana.

- Vamos, no se preocupen -Risley había llegado al comedor y se unió a la conversación-. Seguro no es de que preocuparse.

- Silencio -sentencio Kagura-. Ahí viene la maestra.

Todas observaban a la maestra de Mermaid Heels caminar por la planta alta y se preparaba para dar la noticia.

**…:Fairy Tail:...**

- ¿¡Que!? -preguntaron sorprendidos todos los miembros de Fairy Tail.

- Así es, como oyeron -asintió el maestro-. El reino de Fiore tiene un nuevo enemigo y hay que derrotarlo de inmediato.

- ¿Un nuevo gremio oscuro? -se pregunto Erza.

- Si, es el líder de los gremios oscuros.

- ¿Que? Pero si Tartaros era el líder -dijo Lucy preocupada mientras recordaba la horrible lucha contra Tartaros.

- No, ellos hacían lo que querían pero también seguían ordenes de ellos -respondió el maestro.

- Entonces tendremos que patearles el trasero -dijo Natsu golpeando su puño con su mano-. Ya estoy encendido.

- Hay mas detalles Natsu, detalles importantes -lo freno Makarov.

- ¿Que tipo de detalles? -pregunto Lissana.

- Earth Land... se esta enfermando -dijo el viejo tratando de que lo entendieran. Al ver sus miradas de confusión, siguió hablando-. Cuando todo fue creado, los dioses decidieron que tenia que haber alguien que cuidara la tierra estando dentro de ella, por lo que lo otorgaron a alguien la magia de la vida.

- ¿Magia de la vida? -pregunto el azabache.

- Si, una magia muy poderosa que mantiene la vida en equilibrio, y antes de derrotar a God's Sins debemos encontrar a la persona portadora de esta magia.

- ¿Y como lo haremos? -pregunto el pelirrosa.

- La verdad, no lo se -respondió pensativo-. Pero el consejo ha decidido que es muy peligroso para un solo gremio, por lo que hemos decidido crear una alianza para vencerlos.

- ¿Una alianza? -todos se sorprendieron por esa noticia.

- Si. Lamia Scale. Mermaid Heels. Sabertooth. Fairy Tail. Nosotros cuatro tenemos la misión de encontrar al mago y destruir God's Sins. Tienen miembros muy poderosos, aun mas que Tartaros, así que tengan cuidado.

- Lo tendremos, abuelo -dijo Natsu emocionado.

- Lo se, lo se. Ahora, los miembros que irán son...

- Natsu.

- ¡Ya estoy encendido!

- Gray.

- Por supuesto

- Erza.

- Déjelo en mis manos.

- Lucy.

- ¿¡Que!?

- Wendy.

- No le fallare, maestro.

- Gajeel.

- Guiji.

- Juvia.

- Juvia hará su mayor esfuerzo.

- Laxus esta en una misión, pero luego ira a apoyarlos. En unas horas mas, los miembros de los tres gremios restantes llegaran a Fairy Tail para realizar una estrategia y ver como se dividen.

El maestro estaba preocupado. Sabia que God's Sins era uno de los mayores peligros en todo Fiore, incluso en todo Earth Land. Las probabilidades de que salieran con vida eran...

- Vamos abuelo -lo animo Natsu-. Los venceremos, al igual que con todos.

- Si, recuerda con quien estas hablando. Mejor gremio de Fiore y vencedores de toda la alianza Balam -dijo Gray.

- No tiene nada de que preocuparse -dijo Erza segura.

- Eso es por que somos... -animo Lucy.

- ¡FAIRY TAIL!

. . . _un par de horas mas tarde_ . . .

Un par de horas mas tarde los miembros de Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Sabertooth cruzaban las puertas de Fairy Tail. A petición del maestro, todos los que no fueran parte de la misión se debían ir a casa, por lo que el gremio lucia vació.

- Vaya, siempre pensé que este gremio no tenia miembros pero esto es una broma -bromeo un peliblanco.

- Lyon -lo miro Gray desafiante.

- Vamos, Gray, era solo una- -Lyon dejo de hablar al ver a su amada un poco mas allá-. ¡JUVIA! -grito con corazones en los ojos. Tras el, una celosa Chelia lo recriminaba y un calmado Jura caminaba hacia el maestro del gremio.

- ¡Er-chan! -gritaba una emocionada gatita que corría hacia Erza. Esta la recibió con un gran abrazo.

- Milliana, te extrañe mucho.

- Erza -la saludo Kagura.

- Kagura -sonrió-. Me alegro que vayamos a trabajar juntas.

Y finalmente llego Sabertooth.

- Natsu-san -dijo Sting en forma de saludo. Mas atrás venían Rogue, Rufus, Orga, Yukino y los exceed Lector y Frosh.

- Hola -dijo emocionado. Iba a responderle algo mas pero fue interrumpido.

- Bienvenidos, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heels y Sabertooth -los saludo el maestro de Fairy Tail.

- Hola, Makarov-san -lo saludo Sting.

- Gracias por invitarnos a tu gremio, Makarov-dono -le agradeció Jura.

- No es nada, ahora debemos hacer una estrategia para encontrar al chico.

Mientras hablaban y trataban de idear un buen plan, una sombra encapuchada entraba lentamente al gremio y poco a poco todos comenzaron a observarla.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto Makarov cortes.

- Yo se a quien buscan y donde encontrarla.

* * *

Bueno! Y ese fue el primer capitulo, aunque es solo una introducción a la nueva aventura que tendrán nuestros personajes. Ahora, Minerva es buena. Ya se que muchos la odian, y yo igual lo hacia, pero luego de leer el manga 388 me di cuenta de porque era así y que en realidad es una buena persona. Y también me di cuenta que amo a Sting *-* (L)

Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer fic así que posiblemente lo arregle varias veces, o no se pero iré mejorando ;) Lo prometo!

¡Espero ver sus review!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: La lucha comienza

_With love, Maddie Hatter_


	2. La lucha comienza

Y aqui estoy denuevo, Maddie Hatter con el segundo capitulo de Fairy Tail: Saga God's Sins. La verdad espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo! Gracias a los primeros review: **Angel dracomir **y **dani-chan95**! La verdad despues de sus review, me motive aun mas para escribir.

De acuerdo, espero que les guste y a leer el Segundo Capitulo: La lucha comienza!

* * *

_Mientras hablaban y trataban de idear un buen plan, una sombra encapuchada entraba lentamente al gremio y poco a poco todos comenzaron a observarla._

_- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -pregunto Makarov cortes._

_- Yo se a quien buscan y donde encontrarla._

Capitulo ll: La lucha comienza

Todos miraron a la figura sorprendidos. ¿Como sabía él de que estaban hablando? La sombra comenzó a sacarse la capucha para dejar a la vista un chico peliblanco de unos 18 años.

- ¿Quien eres tu? -le preguntó Makarov.

- Mi nombre es Jack Reed y fui compañero de la portadora de la magia de la vida.

Hubo un largo silencio. Todos lo observaban confundidos, tratando de averiguar si lo que decía el chico era verdad o era todo una trampa.

- ¿Como sabemos que no estas mintiendo? -dijo directamente Erza. Sus compañeros la miraron al ver lo directa que era.

- Porque no lo hago -respondió seguro. Hubo un instante de silencio hasta que alguien habló.

- Adelante, Jack-dono -dijo Jura-. Cuéntenos lo que sabe.

- Son muchas cosas las que sé -dijo con un sonrisa arrogante-. Mi duda es: ¿Para que la buscan?

- Si te lo decimos, ¿Nos dirás donde encontrarla? -pregunto Makarov. El chico lo miro fijamente a los ojos y Makarov supo que no mentía.- La tierra esta comenzando a destruirse a si misma, se enferma poco a poco. Los bosques se secan y de los campos no crece nada. Nieva en los desiertos, se secan los mares y eruptan los volcanes y las montañas. No son la gran cosa en este momento pero lo serán. Debemos encontrarla para luego vencer a God's Sins, el peor gremio oscuro de Earth Land.

- ¿God's Sins? -preguntó pensativo sin expresión alguna.

- Así es, ¿Los conoces? -preguntó el pelirrosa.

- Creo que la tendrán difícil -respondió Jack soltando un par de carcajadas, mientras se sentaba en una mesa.

- ¿A que te refieres? -hablo Kagura.

- La tierra no se enferma porque si... -comenzó Jack-. Hay un motivo.

- Pero que motivo podría haber... -se pregunto la Scarlet.

- Sencillo -dijo el peliblanco-. La portadora, Mei Orland, es parte del gremio oscuro God's Sins.

Todos escucharon incrédulos las palabras del chico. La chica no era ni mas ni menos que miembro del gremio oscuro mas poderoso, que amenazaba con destruir Earth Land.

¿Orland? se pregunto Minerva a si misma.

- Imposible -se dijo Makarov.

- N-No puede ser -dijo Natsu.

- ¿C-Como es posible? Ella es... es la vida... -se preguntó Sting.

- Debes estar bromeando -dijo Gray.

- Es decir que... -comenzó Titania- nos enfrentaremos a la portadora...

- Esperen -interrumpió Minerva-. Si tu dijiste que eras su compañero -refiriendose a Jack- ¿Significa que también eres miembro de God's Sins?

-No, cuando cambiaron de maestro deserté junto a varios otros miembros -dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Que sucedió? -preguntó Orga.

- Al morir el antiguo maestro, el padre de Mei, Valtor, se adueño del gremio y le cambió el nombre a God's Sins. Todos sabían las intenciones de él, por lo que algunos huimos. Pero el ya tenia varios seguidores, por lo que su gremio se volvió cada vez mas fuerte.

- ¿Y que pasó con Mei? -pregunto Milliana, quien estaba bastante entretenida con la historia a pesar de la seriedad de esta.

- Era su padre, no pudo huir. Ella tenia un corazón muy puro -dijo sonriendo al recordarla-. Pero Valtor la lleno de oscuridad y miedo.

- Y ¿Que hacemos ahora? -pregunto Chelia.

- Quiero que... -dijo Jack triste pero decidido- Quiero que la salven.

- Y eso haremos -dijo Natsu decidido.

- Nadie podrá contra nosotros -dijo Lucy.

- Haremos lo posible por salvarla -la apoyo Yukino.

Ojala fuera tan sencillo se dijo Jack

- Bien, en marcha -dijo el maestro de Fairy Tal

. . . _un par de horas mas tarde . . ._

- Y-Ya no puedo mas -dijo Natsu al borde del barco. Wendy había lanzado Troia a todos los dragon slayer incluyendo a Natsu, en quien aparentemente no funcionó.

- Perdóname, Natsu-san -se disculpó por quinta vez Wendy-. Aun no se porque Troia no sirve en ti.

- No te preocupes, Wendy -le dijo Lucy-. Uso tantas veces Troia que ya no le surte efecto.

- G-Gray... -dijo en voz baja.

- ¿Que? -Lucy se acerco para escucharlo mejor.

- D-Dile a G-Gray... q-que se p-ponga a-a-algo d... de ropa -dijo reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar.

-¿Que... -Lucy se dio vuelta para ver finalmente a un Gray completamente desnudo. La rubia grito y comenzó a golpearlo gritándole cosas como pervertido, repugnante, sobre la presencia de menores, la presencia de mayores, la presencia de mujeres, la presencia de gatos, etc.

- Lucy, eres una pervertida -dijo Happy tapándose la boca con sus patas.

- P-Pero si es culpa de Gray -grito la rubia.

Mas allá, algunos magos conversaban, entre ellos Jack Reed.

- Bueno, ¿Como la encontraremos? -pregunto Kagura.

- Yendo al gremio, por supuesto -dijo Sting.

- No -negó Jack-. Ella nunca esta en el gremio, siempre está de misión o cosas por el estilo, ademas de que moriríamos en un par de minutos.

- ¿Entonces como haremos para encontrarla? -pregunto la Scarlet. Por un momento se distrajeron con el grito de Juvia cuando vio sin prenda alguna a Lyon. Alguien debería hacer algo con estos alquimistas...

- La verdad ni yo lo se... -dudo el chico.

- ¡Gray-sama! ¡Lyon-sama! ¡Pónganse algo de ropa! Juvia no... -dijo la maga de agua tapándose los ojos.

- ¡LYON! -grito Chelia al verlo. Erza suspiro y se levanto de donde estaba para ir hacia donde estaban los magos de hielo.

- ¡VÍSTANSE! -ambos chicos fueron golpeados por la chica y quedaron en el piso derrotados.

Mientras, Rufus leía un libro y a su lado Orga dormía ruidosamente. Milliana, se había acurrucado bajo la silla de Orga y dormía como un gato en la sombra. Minerva estaba quien sabe donde y Gajeel conversaba con Lily.

- En todo caso -comenzó Yukino volviendo a la conversación-. ¿A donde nos dirigimos?

- A Fressia -respondió Jack-. Allí esta el gremio que formamos luego de huir de Valtor: Nymph Wings.

- ¿Y que haremos allá? -cuestiono Rogue.

- Pediremos ayuda al resto, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

- Eso creo -dijo Charle, un poco temerosa por el peligro que los esperaba.

- Jack-dono, ¿Por que God's Sins es tan fuerte? -pregunto Jura bastante serio.

- Hay varias razones -dijo mirando al cielo-. God's Sins representa a los once pecados de dios. El gremio consiste en el maestro, los seguidores y los once pecados. Mei es uno de ellos. Todos tienen magias ancestrales, es decir, mas antiguas que las Lost Magic y algunas son prohibidas. Cada miembro es casi imposible de vencer y reencarnan su pecado.

- ¿Donde se ubica su gremio? -pregunto Kagura.

- Es un castillo en las montañas Igakure, en la isla Lynpheas -respondió Makarov.

- Seria un suicidio si entramos allí sin un plan -dijo Jura.

- Por eso al llegar, iremos con el maestro del gremio y el nos ayudará. El fue compañero de Valtor, por lo que sabrá las debilidades de Valtor y como podríamos vencerlo.

. . . _En el gremio God's Sins . . ._

- ¿Escuchaste los rumores, viejo? -pregunto un chico pelirrojo con el cabello desordenado y camisa negra.

- Si... -dijo sonriendo-. Así que por fin decidieron actuar en nuestra contra.

- ¿Que harás, maestro? -pregunto un hombre calvo, alto y musculoso.

- Creo que es momento de enseñarles un poco del poder de God's Sins.

El maestro comenzó a reír ruidosamente mientras el resto sonreía satisfactoriamente.

_. . . En el barco . . ._

Minerva observaba el mar mientras pensaba en... Mei Orland.

Orland... pensaba ella.

- Minerva-sama -la voz de Yukino la devolvió a la tierra-. ¿Esta bien?

- Si -contestó cortante.

- E-Estabas pensando en algo... -dijo un tanto tímida. Minerva ya preparaba una respuesta que alejaría a la maga estelar pero decidió contarle.

- La portadora... Mei Orland...

- Tiene tu mismo apellido, ¿Son parientes? -preguntó la peliplateada curiosa.

- No lo se... per-

- ¡TIERRA! ¡AL FIN TIERRA! -se escuchó la voz de Natsu como si despues de caminar una semana por un desierto sin beber agua encontrara un gran oasis.

- Creo que es mejor que nos encontremos con ellos -y dicho esto ambas magas de Sabertooth se caminaron hacia donde estaba el resto.

Jack agudizo la vista y vio al maestro de Nymph Wings: un hombre alto y formidable, pelinegro y delgado aunque musculoso. Utilizaba un traje formal negro y miraba seriamente hacia el barco con sus ojos grisaseos. Al llegar al puerto de Fressia, todos bajaron de él (Natsu fue el primero) y se acercaron al maestro.

- Todos, él es Margon, primer maestro de Nymph Wings -los presento-. Maestro, ellos son los magos mas fuertes de Fiore.

- Los que buscan a Mei ¿Me equivoco? -pregunto serio.

- No, esperamos que usted pueda ayudarnos -dijo Makarov.

- Por supuesto que los ayudare, pero vayamos primero al gremio -dijo mientras caminaba por las calles. Mientras caminaban, algunos saludaban al maestro y a Jack, otros miraban con curiosidad la cantidad de magos que se dirigían al gremio y otros los veían ¿preocupados?

- Espero que puedan ayudarnos -le susurro Sting a Rogue.

- Claro que lo harán, conocen a God's Sins mas que nosotros -le respondió el azabache.

- Aunque... -se unió a la conversación Gray- ellos han estado huyendo de ese gremio por varios años.

- Es cierto -afirmo Margon- pero es hora de actuar. Hemos estado por años ocultos por miedo a lo que nos podrían hacer a nosotros, los desertores. Es momento de vencerlos y vivir tranquilamente junto con el resto de los gremios.

- Así se habla -dijo Natsu.

- Ademas, nos hemos hecho muy fuertes, God's Sins no podrá... -de pronto, el maestro de Nymph Wings se callo. Estaba tan sorprendido como Jack. Todos miraron a donde ellos y vieron dentro de una cueva al inicio de la colina una puerta rota.

- ¡El gremio! -gritó Jack y corrió al interior de esta.

- ¡Jack! -lo siguió detrás Margon y todos corrieron detrás de ellos.

Dentro del gremio, todos se quedaron horrorizados. Todo estaba destruido y cada uno de los miembros todos derrotados al borde de la muerte.

- ¡Dante! ¡Helia! ¡Caleb! -Jack corrió a ver a todos sus amigos pero estaban inconscientes. Margon se había quedado sin palabras, simplemente no podía creer como los habían destruido completamente. Al final de la habitación principal, se hallaban dos figuras.

- ¿Quienes son? -grito Erza. Uno de ellos comenzó a reírse al ver como Jack intentaba despertar fallidamente a sus amigos.

- ¿Que quienes somos? -pregunto un pelirrojo.

- No serviría de nada decirles, ya que morirán -dijo serio su compañero.

- Que diablos dices, calvito -grito Natsu amenazadoramente.

- Bueno, no hará daño que sepan el nombre de sus ejecutadores -dijo sin cuidado el mas joven-. Mi nombre es Austen y yo represento al pecado del egoísmo y egocentrismo.

- Yo soy Sael, pecado de la traición.

- Ustedes... ¿Hicieron esto? -preguntó al borde de la furia el maestro de Nymph Wings.

- Por supuesto -se burlo Austen-. Fue como aplastar cien moscas, una por una saboreando cada grito.

A Margon lo rodeo un aura roja y en un par de segundos estaba frente a los magos de God's Sins.

- ¡Holly Fire! -de sus manos salio un rayo de fuego, el cual fue fácilmente absorbido por Sael. Margon, quien se encontraba frente a los magos, fue golpeado por el mayor. Austen, por su parte, susurraba unas palabras y al terminar, alrededor de Margon brillaron once luces, para luego explotar en todo el cuerpo del hombre. Los magos observaban impresionados, mientras Jack junto con Chelia y Wendy corrían para ayudarlo.

- ¡Viejo!

- Su respiración se hace cada vez mas lenta -dijo Wendy.

- Curemoslo lo mas rápido posible para poder curar al resto -dijo Chelia poniendo sus manos en el abdomen del azabache.

- Malditos -dijo Jack mientras sus ojos se alargaban hasta parecerse a los de un dragón- ¡Los matare a todos!

Y así todos los magos comenzaron a luchar. Natsu, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue y Jack corrian para comenzar un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra ambos, Erza re-equipo su traje de la emperatriz del fuego, Kagura saco su Archienemigo y Gray y Lyon comenzaban a crear espadas para atacarlos. Orga tambien corria contra ellos mientras Yukino y Lucy sacaban sus llaves de Piscis y Scorpio respectivamente. Rufus ayudaba a sanar a Margon con un hechizo que memorizo y Makarov junto a Juvia, Minerva, Milliana, Jura y los exceed sacaban a todos los miembros heridos de Nymph Wings.

- ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!

- ¡Rugido del dragón blanco! -dirigiéndose junto a Natsu a Sael. Este absorbió sin problema sus ataques y los golpeo, sacándolos del camino.

- ¡Espada del dragón de hierro!

- ¡Garra del dragón de las sombras!

- ¡Puño del dragón del hielo! -junto a Gajeel y Rogue, Jack lanzo su ataque hacia Austen. El chico esquivo fácilmente los ataques.

Los cuatro dragon slayers miraron sorprendidos a Jack para darse cuenta que también era un dragon slayer.

- Vaya, ni cosquillas me hicieron -se burlo el pelirrojo. Éste chasqueó sus dedos y unas luces comenzaron a brotar de Jack, Rogue y Gajeel, para luego explotar y lanzar lejos a los tres dragon slayers.

Erza corrió hacia este y lo golpeo con su espada, aunque no le hizo ningún daño. Nuevamente comenzaron a salir luces para explotar. A pesar de que fuera la armadura de la emperatriz del fuego, esta se rompió en varios pedazos.

- M-Mi armadura -dijo Erza impresionada. Por encima de ella, Kagura salto y ataco a Sael, aunque este freno su Archienemigo solo con su brazo.

- N-No puede ser -dijo esta sin poder creerlo. Todos miraban impresionados la facilidad del mago para frenar a Archienemigo. Sael tomo la espada con la otra mano y lanzo lejos a la pelimorada.

Gray y Lyon corrieron hacia Sael, el cual con solo mirarlos rompió sus espadas de hielo y los lanzo lejos. Scorpio y Piscis intentaron un unison raid pero falló y ambos espíritus desaparecieron rápidamente.

-¡Cañón de luz negra de 120 MM! -grito Orga lanzando un rayo de luz negra hacia Austen, quien se inclino un poco a la izquierda, dejando que el rayo pasara sin hacerle un solo rasguño. Pero lo que él no vio fue al dragon slayer de fuego que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia el.

- Puño del dragón de fuego -dijo mientras acertaba un golpe en la mejilla del pelirrojo. Este cayó al piso unos metros mas allá, molesto aunque sin gran daño.

- Maldito, si por tu culpa tengo un rasguño en mi hermoso rostro, pagaras en el infierno -le grito molesto mientras se acariciaba la mejilla..

- Austen, creo que deberias tomartelo con un poco mas de seriedad, al fin y al cabo son los mejores gremios de Fiore.

- Vamos, solo estaba usando mi cinco por ciento. No creo que sea necesario usar mas -dijo burlon con una arrogante sonrisa.

- No puede ser... -se dijo Lucy-. ¿Solo cinco por ciento? ¿Q-Que tan fuertes son?

- Deja de hacerte el gracioso -dijo Jack saltando hacia Austen, quien rápidamente se movió y acertó un golpe en el estomago del chico. Este sonrió maliciosamente.

- Bum -y dicho esto exploto el lugar donde el mago de God's Sins lo había golpeado, lanzandolo lejos, herido gravemente.

- ¡Jack! -gritó Natsu. En ese instante, Sting y Rogue se acercaban al pelirrojo y trataban de golpearlo. Los dragones gemelos estaban en perfecta sincronía, pero no lograban acertarle un solo golpe. El mago desapareció y pateo a Rogue en la mandíbula, y a Sting en el estomago. No explotaron pero fueron mandados a volar bastante lejos. Kagura usaba su gravedad contra los magos, pero no les hacia ningún efecto.

- ¿Crees que eso es gravedad? -pregunto el mayor. Apunto hacia adelanto con el dedo indice y corazón e hizo un gesto hacia abajo. De repente, todos los magos eran hundidos contra el suelo, sin poder levantarse.

- M-Maldito -dijo Sting.

- Yo que ustedes no hablaría -se burlo Austen .

- S-Si pudiera liberar a Libra -se lamento Yukino.

- ¡Maldita sea! -grito Natsu.

Cada segundo, la fuerza que los atraía hacia el suelo era mas y mas fuerte.

- Serán aplastados en un par de minutos -sentencio el hombre.

- Eso es lo que crees -dijo otro calvo. Un puño de roca golpeó fuertemente al mago, provocando que la gravedad se detuviera.

- Todos se giraron para ver al mago santo junto a Minerva y Juvia.

- ¡Jura! -grito Lyon con felicidad.

- Juvia -se alivio Lucy.

- Ojou -sonrió Sting dejando salir un suspiro.

- Vaya, los dejamos solos un momento y ya están a punto de ser asesinados -dijo Minerva bromeando, pero de buena manera.

- Eso creo -dijo Erza sonriendo mientras miraba al piso.

- No escaparan tan fácilmente -dijo Juvia a los magos.

- Hey, Sael ¿Ese calvito no es Jura Neekis, el mago santo? -pregunto el chico.

- Si eso creo -afirmo.

- Rayos... -se lamento el pelirrojo- Me hubiera encantado tener una lucha con el, pero debemos acabarlo de inmediato.

- No te lamentes tanto -le respondió el otro-. No es tan fuerte como Renmte.

Jura frunció el ceño, el ya había escuchado ese nombre pero no recordaba de donde. Se volvió a concentrar para lanzar otro ataque.

- ¡Pilares explosivos de roca de hierro!

Del suelo salieron varios pilares puntiagudos que se dirigían a los magos de God's Sins. Ambos los esquivaron con un poco de dificultad, debido a la cantidad de estos pero al mirar hacia adelante, Natsu se dirigía peligrosamente hacia el pelirrojo.

- ¡Puño relámpago del dragón de llamas eléctricas!

Natsu estuvo a un centímetro de golpearlo pero en frente a él se abrió un portal el cual lo transporto en menos de un segundo frente a otra persona, a punto de golpear a Lucy.

- ¡LUCY!

- ¡In Ragdo! -Minerva envolvió a Lucy en un espacio y dejo que Natsu atravesara este sin hacerle daño a la chica. Finalmente, Natsu solo se estrelló contra una pared.

Todos estaban intrigados mientras veían a un Austen en shock, era obvio que no había sido obra suya y por la expresión de su compañero, él tampoco. Entre ambos, una especie de burbuja aparecía, para hacerse mas grande y dejar pasar a una chica azabache.

- M-Mei -dijo Jack sorprendido.

- Hola, Jack -dijo sonriendo arrogante-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

* * *

Y ese fue el capitulo 2! Vimos la primera lucha de nuestros magos, la primera aparición de God's Sins, y finalmente la aparición de Mei! Durante esta saga ella es mala pero su corazon es bueno asi que no se preocupen! Espero que les haya gustado :)

Me encantaría ver sus review!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo: Portadora

_XOXO, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
